


Just a Jealous Girl

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She had taken everything else from him: his kingdom, his bride and his father. She'd soiled his innocence, bruised his pride and battered his self-confidence, but nothing</i> – nothing –<i> had truly broken Arthur. Taking Merlin from him would. </i></p><p>Arthur fell in love. Morgana can't forgive him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Jealous Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5: Snatch

Morgana saw the rocks tumbling down, cutting off Arthur's anguished scream, and knew she would finally have her perfect revenge. She had taken everything else from him: his kingdom, his bride and his father. She'd soiled his innocence, bruised his pride and battered his self-confidence, but nothing – _nothing_ – had truly broken Arthur. Taking Merlin from him would.

She could have just killed the boy, leave him like a broken toy for Arthur to find, but no. She wanted to savour this, still wanted more, the same thing she'd always wanted.

_Arthur is thirteen, gangly and awkward like an ugly duckling, and she presses a kiss to his temple, the only one who gives him the affection he craves like his next breath._

''I didn't want to poison you,'' Merlin whispered, hanging from his wrists where rough rope tore into his skin. ''I had no choice.''

She knew that, knew how magic worked now, but that wasn't the reason she hated him. He had taken what was hers. That he had never realised it only added insult to injury. She wanted to hurt him, but she wanted to make Arthur watch even more.

_Arthur is fourteen and growing up, training and trying to satisfy all the expectations weighing on his shoulders, and always, always he's looking at her for reassurance._

Arthur came for Merlin like he never came for her. The King of Camelot himself, searching for a lowly servant. She led him in circles, revelling in his fear and desperation before lifting the glamour so he could find her.

When he stepped inside with his sword drawn, she was ready, pressed against Merlin's back with a dagger at the boy's throat – the same dagger Arthur had given her as a present once. The shock and dismay painted on his face was beautiful, but it wasn't her he was looking at.

''Arthur,'' she drawled. ''You're just in time for the show. How do you like my new pet?''

The blade of the dagger let dark drops of blood well up on its path down Merlin's chest and when the boy hissed through his teeth, Arthur's eyes, blazing with fury now, were finally on her.

_Arthur is fifteen and so eager to please when she guides his hand to her chest and shows him how to touch her just right._

''Let him go, Morgana. This is our fight. He's got nothing to do with it. He's just a servant.''

Morgana laughed derisively. ''Oh, I think we both know that he is so much more than that, Arthur.''

With a malicious little smile she let her hand glide down between Merlin's legs, grabbing his groin and squeezing harshly, her nails digging into his balls.

''Isn't he a delicious little morsel? If you don't use him, why shouldn't I have some fun with him?''

''What do you want?'' Arthur growled.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. ''Funny that you should ask...''

She made Merlin watch this time. Made him watch as his king went down on his knees and let her tie his hands behind his back. Then she lifted her skirts and spread her legs.

''Come, Arthur,'' she whispered. ''You know how this works, don't you? I've trained you well, after all.''

_Arthur is sixteen and sucking her cunt like he was born to do it, lapping at her juices until she breaks apart._

She smirked at Merlin's shocked face, at the pain in his eyes that had nothing to do with his chafed wrists and cut chest.

And Arthur complied. Kneeling between her legs, he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. He let his mouth travel up further, finding her wet folds and licking her open with long, slow strokes of his tongue. She closed her eyes when he found her pleasure spot and sucked it hard, making her shudder and roughly grip his hair. This was how it should always have been.

_Arthur is seventeen and his eyes are drawn away from her, following a scrawny boy with too large ears instead._

She clamped her thighs around him, riding his face and rubbing her juices all over him as she came with an angry, desperate moan.

For a moment the glory of completion was all there was, then the world pulled her back.

''You were supposed to be mine,'' she snarled, shoving Arthur to the floor.

_Arthur is eighteen and so in love he has no idea what to do, or what he wouldn't do, and Morgana will never forgive him for this._


End file.
